All In Green
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: LynSain oneshot. The perverted knight claims that when he compliments Lyn, he actually means it. She doesn't believe him. Features implications, a replacement ending speech and a nextgen thing that may well end up as a full fic, soon as i finish FE7.
1. All in Green

_Yep, this is a new fandom. Expect a lengthened signature within the month. XP_

…_huh. This was going to be a lemon, but. Well. Thing's didn't work that way._

Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem

(FE7 verse)

All In Green

"Lady, your presence completes my day and my life!"  
"Then you won't mind if I kill you, then." replied Lyn, glaring at her 'loyal follower', the paladin, Sain.  
"Umm…"  
"Liar."

"See," said Sain, improvising wildly. "Though my life means nothing without you, as long as there is a shred of hope then I must forge on to win the love of my destined partner!"

She didn't look impressed.  
"You say that to everyone."  
"Only girls."  
"Still."  
"But," said Sain, looking away. "When I say it to you… I mean it."  
"Yeah. Right."  
"Really!"

Lyn scoffed.  
"You say that to every girl as well."  
"Yes… but when I say it to you, I don't run away when you beat me to a pulp." pointed out Sain.

Lyn blinked.  
It was a good point, if odd.  
"You ran away that one time." she said, getting annoyed even at the memory.  
"That's because you were going to beat me to a pulp with your _sword_." he said.  
"You were hiding in my tent while I undressed." she said, hand wandering to the hilt of her weapon, which lay beside her, without her even noticing. Sain did notice, and moved away slightly.

"Well… umm… if you weren't going to let me see fairly, then it was my only choice, and…" he begun.  
"Pervert. I still don't believe you." she said.

Sain cringed. A few moments later, when noting blunt had collided with his head, he opened his eyes again, confused.  
He reached out to stroke Lyn's hair.

"Get off me." she murmured, but there was no anger. It was almost as if she was saying it just for the record.

"I _do _love you." he said. "Do you remember… a long time ago, now. Migal, that barbarian."  
"Yes, I remember." scowled Lyn. "He called me a wench."

* * *

"Begging for your life so soon, wench?" grinned Migal.  
Lyn's eyes flashed with anger, and she reached for the Mani Katti at her side, before Migal made a strangled noise of pain, his chest suddenly featuring a large hole in his heart.

"Didn't even see you move that time, Lady." said Kent, sardonic as always.  
"It wasn't me." she said.  
"I thought you might want a hand." said Sain, putting away his sword as he came from behind the dead brigand.

"I was going to kill that bastard myself." said Lyn, hitting Sain in the face and stalking away.

Sain rubbed his face, as Kent sighed, rubbing his temples.

* * *

"He called me a wench and then you stole my kill." said Lyn, eyes glinting as her hand jerked for her sword again.

"I had to!" said Sain quickly. "He insulted you… I had to kill him. It's my duty to protect you… even if I didn't love you."  
"I don't need protecting." she said quietly, calmed by the explanation.

"My go to ask a question, my dear blossom of beauty." said Sain, covering up the seriousness of his question with his trademark language. "Do you love me?"  
"No." she said instantly.

Sain's smile didn't falter.  
"I'd be really upset right now," he said. "If I believed you. But, if you don't, then why were you so upset when I asked Karla out?"

* * *

"Oh, my beloved princess! If there is anything that surpasses your wonderful swordsmanship, it can only be your beauty that outshines the very sun!" announced Sain, to the swordsmaster Karla.

There was a sudden silence, as everyone within earshot simple stopped.  
Every single other girl in the camp had had this treatment from Sain before, and every single one had hit him-excepting Florina, who blushed, and hid behind Lyn-who then hit him for her.  
But Karla was cold, distant.

So when her reply was simply turning away-with an almost unnoticeable blush that caused great merriment to the army, everyone was surprised when Lyn began beating Sain round the entire campsite. They watched in amusement until Lyn went for her weapon, at which point Florina and Rebecca ended up pulling her away from the almost unrecognisable cavlier.

* * *

"To draw away attention." she said. "The girl was embarrassed, and showing emotion after all that time embarrassed her more. Someone had to teach you a lesson."

"Of course." he said, nodding his head, playing along. "Then why did you do the same when Rebecca _accepted _my offer of a date?"

"…"

* * *

"Oh, most beauteous maiden of the hunt, would you honour me with your company this fine evening?" asked Sain, his winning-yet oddly ineffective-smile on his lips, and a red rose in his outstretched hand as he bowed.

Rebecca giggled, taking the rose and kissing his hand.  
"I'd love to, oh noble sir!"

There was a murmur of shock, as Sain sighed, and turned away before standing bolt upright.  
"She said yes?!"

The exclamation came from everyone, except Rebecca, and including Sain.  
And after what happened with Karla a few days prior, few were surprised when Lyn attacked him again.

* * *

"She's a good friend and I didn't want you making perverted comments at her." said Lyn, desperately reaching for an excuse.  
"But didn't she say it was a wonderful night?" pointed out Sain.  
"Because I said that if it wasn't, no-one would find your body."  
"That night went perfectly according to plan!"  
"You _planned_ to come half naked from her tent the next morning?" said Lyn, cracking her knuckles.

Sain moved away as quickly as he could.  
"Actually, no!" he said from a safe distance. "That was _her _idea!"  
"Like I believe that!" she almost shouted, wishing there was a bow nearby.  
"She _told _you the next day!"

Lyn stopped.  
And tried to remember that.  
She cursed.

He was right. Rebecca had told her all about it-she talked a lot, that girl-and she _had_ been the one to suggest that.

Lyn sighed, and went closer to Sain again, who flinched away slightly.

"Alright." she said. "Alright… I do love you."

She reached for him, pulling him into a kiss, and then pulling the bedcovers over them.

* * *

_Sain and Lyn were wed after the conflict. Many protested at the uneven match, though when the knight persuaded her to keep her position as heir, they quickly changed their tune. Their daughter will one day be a great hero-who will be very like her father._

* * *

"Well, we kept our promise." said Sain. "It's your sixth birthday. If you really want to fight, today's the day you choose a weapon… might I recommend a lance, princess? It's a weapon of true nobility, honoured throughout the ages-"  
"Ignore your father, Layna." interrupted Lyn. "You want to use a sword, don't you? A weapon of finesse, traditional weaponry of the lords of Lycia."

"I object to that." said Hector from the corner. "Axes, little girl, axes. Nothing more satisfying than swinging something as heavy as you are."  
"There are things as heavy as you are?" said Eliwood, leaving Hector almost choking in his rush to reply with another insult. "Trust your mother, swords are the way forwards."  
"Yeah! Swords!" echoed Eliwood's young son, Roy.  
"You don't want her to use swords." giggled Lilina, the blue haired daughter of Hector. "She'll be better than you."  
Roy poked his tongue out. "She could dance! Like mum!"  
"Or get a Pegasus like mum!" added Lilina.

"Magic! Everyone loves magic! Right, Lilina?" said Nino, ruffling the girl's hair.  
"Yes, sensei!"

"I want to use that!" chirped the little girl, pointing at one of the other weapons in the large armoury.  
There was a brief silence.  
"See? She loves me most!" said Rebecca.  
"Aunt Becka is the coolest!" nodded Layna.

"I think you should ask your other aunts." said Lyn, backtracking slightly on her decision to allow the girl free choice.  
"Ooh, yeah!" said Layna, excitedly turning. "What do you think?"  
What, me? I don't know. Why are you asking me? I said.

"I think you're a good person to ask." said Eliwood, amused. "Caelin's famed Tactician."  
Yeah, but what I choose now could change the course of history! If I say sword and one days she's a bow's range from a great evil it's my fault! This could be _vitally important to all that ever will be_!

"Like leading a small army against a dragon?" said Lyn slyly.  
…I hate you sometimes. Alright, I'll make a decision…. I _hate_ making decisions… Aha!

"You have an answer?" asked Sain. "I knew we could count on you, oh you Beautiful Lady of Strategy!"  
Lyn hit him.

I have an answer, I replied. If she can't decide, then why not just pick all of them?

"That's ridiculous." said Lyn with a frown.  
"That'd be really hard work…" said Sain.  
"That's _awesome._" said Layna.

Another brief silence.  
"I'm free on Mondays." said Nino. "You could come along same time as Lilina."  
"I'm here most of the time." smiled Rebecca.  
"I… think there are pegasi newborn in the stables…" whispered Florina from nearby Hector.  
"We can do swords." said Lyn with a slight smile.  
"And spears!" added Sain with a wide grin.  
"I hear there are Wyvern eggs in the stables up at Bern." came a voice from the shadows.  
"How long have you been there, Legault?" asked Fiora. "And how do you know that?"  
"I know because it's my job to know-and I've been here all along, I said hello when you came in."

"…"

"Anyway." said Lyn, taking control. "Layna, are you sure about this? It'll be a lot of work."  
"Yeah! I'll be better than _all _ of you!" she said, mostly at the kids, poking her tongue out.

_What have I done?_ I thought.

* * *

Lilina smiled, and squeezed Roy's hand gently.

"Oh, I must say that the two of you look beautiful today, like a pair of coiled flowers!" came a cheerful voice.

Without looking, the two replied.  
"Go away, Layna."

"What, you don't want to hear about a forbidden temple of secrets long lost?" replied the green haired girl, with faked astonishment.

The two stopped, actually facing the girl.  
"Tell us more." said Roy eventually.  
"Nuh-uh-uh. Not for free."  
"…what do you want, Layna?" asked Lilina.  
"The price is one kiss!" she said, smiling brightly.  
The two looked at each other.  
"Who's she talking to?"  
"Each."

* * *

_Do you like?_


	2. Inheritance

_I thought I'd written this. O_o_

All In Green-Inheritance

"_Sain, if our daughter ends up anything like you, I'm going to hit you so hard she will feel it." _Lyn had warned, some years ago, when she was still pregnant with Layna.

This was why Sain had made sure to not be around whenever Layna came home late. But this time Lyn had found him and dragged him towards the door as soon as it opened.

Sain decided to bite the bullet. He loved his daughter, in the good way, that is, and stood between her and her mother.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Lyn.  
"Out on a double date." she replied, tossing her hair slightly.  
Lyn growled. "With who?"  
"Lilina and Roy."  
"No, who was your partner?" specified Lyn.

Sain edged away as he realised what the answer was going to be.

"Lilina and Roy, I told you."  
"I warned you." said Lyn to Sain, before hitting him.

He fell over sideways, colliding squarely with Layna and sending them both to the floor.

"Next time at least _tell _me you're going to be late." grumbled Lyn.

"You mean I could just have told her and she wouldn't have cared?" said a horrified Layna.

Sain was mildly distracted by the fact that he had landed on top of the girl's second most personal location. This would normally be a cause for cheer.

"_Think __**bad**__ thoughts __**bad**__ thoughts like that time with Lucius… and that time Lyn swapped him __**damnit.**__"_

_* * *_

_That was meant to be part of the original. O_o How did I forget?!_


End file.
